guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven's Point
Description Raven's Point is a 3 Layer Dungeon; the End Boss is a Destroyer-Demon. Getting There To get past the first room, you need to talk to Olrun Olafdottir and accept the quest: Defending the Breach. Exits Varajar Fells NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Pathfinder Nolan (level 1) *Allies: **? 24 Engineer Xapp (all levels) **Dwarves **? 24 Captain Sargen (level 3) ** 24 Dwarven Scout (level 3) ** 24 Dwarven Mender (level 3) Bestiary Monsters Destroyers * 28 Destroyer of Bones (level 1, 2 and 3) * 28 Destroyer of Flesh (level 1, 2 and 3) * 28 Destroyer of Sinew (level 1, 2 and 3) * 28 Destroyer of Deeds (level 2 and 3) * 28 Destroyer of Hordes (level 1, 2 and 3) * 28 Destroyer of Hope (level 1 and 2) * 28 Destroyer of Thoughts (level 1, 2 and 3) * 28 Destroyer of Lives Dragons * 20 Chromatic Drake Dredge * 20 Dredge Warrior (level 2) * 20 Dredge Gutter (level 2) * 20 Dredge Hunter (level 2) * 20 Dredge Gardener (level 2) Dryders * 24 Bloodtaint Dryder (levels 1 and 2) * 24 Dreadgaze Dryder (levels 1 and 2) * 24 Soulfire Dryder (level 1) * 24 Terrorbond Dryder (levels 1 and 2) Elementals * 20 Icy Stalagmite (level 1) * 20 Shattered Elemental (levels 1 and 2) * 20 Whirling Wisp (levels 1 and 2) Nightmares (Vaettir) * 20 Shadow Vaettir (levels 1 and 2) * 20 Scourge Vaettir (level 2) * 20 Mist Vaettir (levels 1 and 2) Imps * 20 Ice Imp (level 1) Bosses * 28 Ancient Vaettir (two on level 1, three on level 2) (Shatterstone) * 28 Shadow Spawn (one on level 1) (only during Shadows in the Night) (Invoke Lightning) * 28 Reaper of Destruction (one on level 1, one on level 2) (Wounding Strike) Boss-like foes * 29 Plague of Destruction Rewards *Unique Items obtainable from the Destroyer Chest: ** Destructive Blade ** Destructive Shield ** Destructive Focus * 1500 Norn promotion points *1 Gem *1 Rare item Notes *You can open the first passage by opening the unlocked chest and retrieving the Unlit Torch. Take the torch to one of the already lit flame braziers, then light the two unlit braziers. *Xepp can repair the trap towers if you lead him near them. *After you get the key on the second level, destroyers spawn between you and the gate. *Watch out for ice jets that not only damage you, but can slow you down. This is important when carrying torches. *Ice jets affect enemies as well, so luring an enemy mob through one can be very effective. *A running skill on 1 party member is useful here, but not necessary. *A tank can make the final battle a breeze. Let him stand in the middle of all the ice jets. Those will kill the Destroyers for you, including the boss. *Another easy way to finish the final battle is to use the support of the Dwarven NPCs. With their support the Destroyer mob is easily killed. Trivia On the first level behind the northernmost resurrection shrine, there is a mural depicting a Word of Madness. Category:Far Shiverpeaks Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)